Shinentai
by Noctis Lucis
Summary: Bedrängt vom Lebensstrom denkt Sephiroth über sein Handeln nach, über sich und Jenova, seine Vergangenheit und die Zukunft. Über seine Bestimmung, die er nicht erfüllen konnte und sein Versagen. Doch selbst im Angesicht der Auslöschung ist sein Verlangen


**Titel:** Shinentai  
**Autor:** Noctifer  
**Überarbeitung:** Lazalantin  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** P12

**Zeiteinstufung:** Zwischen FFVII und AC  
**Plotbunny / Widmung:** Kabuki („Happiness is a warm gun") und Lazalantin („Schwerter")  
**Betaleser:** Lazalantin

_Der Shinentai ist eine Figur der japanischen Mythologie. Es sind Geister, deren Verlangen oder Wünsche zu Lebzeiten unerfüllt blieben. Wird das Verlangen des Verstorbenen sehr groß, so formt sich ein Shinentai, ein festes körperliches Abbild des Verstorbenen in der realen Welt. Übersetzt könnte man grob "Gedankenkörper" oder "Willenskörper" sagen. _

_**"Lebensstrom... das ist, anders ausgedrückt, der Weg, den die Energie der auf dem Planeten umherwandernden Seelen beschreibt."**_**  
- Bugenhagen aus Final Fantasy VII – **

_Dunkelheit._

_Schmerz._

_Einsamkeit._

Nie war es anders gewesen, wenn er mit Mako in Berührung kam.

Milliarden von Empfindungen, Gedanken und Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein, lähmten und schändeten seinen Geist.

Menschen verloren durch Mako ihre Persönlichkeit. Ihre Identität. Manche ihr Leben.

Doch was waren schon Menschen anderes als der Virus, der seine Welt belagerte?

Gaia.

Planet der Cetra.

Jenovas Planet.

Sein Planet.

Gaia hätte ihr Tor zu anderen Welten werden sollen. So war es vorhergesehen. So war es Gaia voraus bestimmt.

Doch Menschen belagerten seinen Planeten.

Menschen hatten auf seinem Planeten kein Existenzrecht.

_Schmerz._

Er schrie, doch seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht.

In der Dunkelheit versuchte er, nach seinem Schwert zu greifen, doch auch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht.

Sein Schwert. Masamune.

Winzige Fetzen, Gedankensplitter, drängten seinen betäubten Geist, sich zu erinnern.

Ein Abbild kroch in seinen Kopf, und die Splitter stoben auseinander vor einer Welle aus Hass.

Ein Abbild des blonden Stachelkopfes.

Schon einmal war er durch ihn hierher, in den Lebensstrom, getrieben worden. Doch damals ging er freiwillig. Mit Mutters sanfter Stimme im Kopf war er gesprungen.

_'Kein Leid wird dir geschehen, mein Sohn. Lass dich fallen. Folge mir. Ich schütze dich. Ich liebe dich.'_

Auch damals hatte er Schmerzen gehabt, war gefangen gewesen in der Dunkelheit, doch Jenova hatte ihre schützenden Arme um ihn gelegt und war mit ihm durch den Lebensstrom gereist. Mutters Macht hatte das widerliche, wabernde Grün von ihm fern gehalten, ihn beschützt und nie zuvor hatte er sich so unendlich geborgen und geliebt gefühlt, wie in dieser Zeit.

_'Schließ die Augen, mein Sohn. Dir wird nichts geschehen. Ich bin hier, um dich zu schützen. Ich liebe dich.'_

Wie Jenova es versprochen hatte, war er gerettet und sein Geist von seiner störenden, beengenden Hülle befreit worden. Doch ohne sterbliche Hülle war er nur ein Gedanke, ein schwacher, machtloser Funke im Lebensstrom. Unfähig, Mutters Wunsch, Gaia von der Pest namens Menschheit zu befreien, zu erfüllen.

So hatte er sich zusammen mit Jenova einen neuen, besseren Körper geschaffen, um zurück ins Leben zu treten. Er, Sephiroth, sollte der Retter und Erlöser werden, nur ein Ziel vor Augen: Den Planeten reinigen, um als Sohn der Göttin Jenova seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen.

Aber wieder war es der Stachelkopf, der sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte.

Der Junge, Cloud, hatte Mutters Körper verfolgt, der in Sephiroths Gestalt durch die verseuchte Welt gewandelt war. Anfangs hatte sie noch ihre Zellen, die Hojo dem Jungen gespritzt hatte, genutzt und ihm ihren göttlichen Willen auferlegt.

Doch irgendwann hatte sich Clouds Geist zu wehren begonnen. Der dumme, geblendete Junge war nicht fähig, die Wahrheit, die Ausmaße ihres wundervollen Traumes, zu sehen, und hatte versucht, die Wiedervereinigung zu verhindern.

Und das alles nur wegen dem Blumenmädchen, der angeblich letzten Cetra, deren Blut unrein und Geist verdorben von der Menschheit war. Sie hatte Jenova, die wahre Cetra, erzürnt. Sie hatte Cloud, ebenso von Jenovas Zellen auserwählt wie Sephiroth selbst, geblendet.

Ihr Tod war unabdingbar.

Doch Mutter und er hatten unterschätzt, wie weit Cloud bereit war zu gehen. Wie stark ein Herz, erfüllt von dem Gedanken an Rache, schlug. Wie ähnlich der junge Cloud Sephiroth wirklich war. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Planet – der Lebensstrom – sich gegen sie stellen würde.

Der Lebensstrom. Verseucht durch die Menschen und geleitet von dem geblendeten Blumenmädchen, das selbst im Tod Jenovas wunderbaren Traum nicht als solchen erkannte.

Er, Sephiroth, hatte versagt. Er wurde von einem Jungen, der nicht mehr war als ein Kind und einem Blumenmädchen vor Jenova gedemütigt.

Geschlagen.

Getötet.

In die Dunkelheit verbannt.

Anfangs hatte ihn der Schmerz betäubt.

Er hatte gespürt, wie der Lebensstrom versuchte, in seinen Geist vorzudringen, und hatte sich verschlossen so gut es ihm möglich war. Er klammerte sich an das Gefühl, das er bei seiner ersten Reise durch die Abgründe des Planeten gehabt hatte.

_Jenova._

_Mutter. _

Das Gefühl unendlicher Geborgenheit und Liebe.

Er versuchte nach ihr zu rufen.

Schrie.

Wimmerte.

Doch seine Stimme verstummte ungehört.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht.

Mutter war nicht hier.

Jenova hörte ihn nicht.

Sich zu wehren erwies sich als fast unmöglich. Nur konzentrierter Hass, den er dem Lebensstrom entgegen schleuderte, konnte ihn schützen.

_Hass. _

Der Gedanke an ShinRa. Lügen, die zu seinem Leben wurden.

ShinRa war es, die ihn von Mutter fern gehalten hatten. Ihm seine Identität verschwiegen hatten. Die Genesis und Angeal auf dem Gewissen hatten.

Er dachte an Hojo, an Rufus, Heidegger, an Hollander und Professor Gast.

Sie alle waren ShinRa. Sie alle waren für sein Leid verantwortlich.

Doch nicht nur er hatte gelitten.

Auch Genesis und Angeal, wie er Monster und Erlöser zugleich, hatten gelitten und waren nun tot, ermordet. Und auch der Junge, Cloud, war nichts weiter als eine Marionette ShinRas gewesen. Genesis, Angeal, er und Cloud – jeder SOLDAT und jeder, der Jenovas Zellen in sich trug, war ein Opfer ShinRas und gleichzeitig ein Teil von ihm.

Ein Teil von Mutter.

Cloud – sein Bruder.

Nie war sein Wunsch, seine Familie, die Träger der Jenovazellen, zu vereinen, größer gewesen. Nie hatte er sich so einsam gefühlt wie jetzt: Verlassen von Mutter, umgeben von Feinden im Herzen des Lebensstromes. Er kämpfte weiter, unfähig an etwas anderes zu denken, als an Rache und seine Brüder.

Und plötzlich fand er den Mut, die Augen zu öffnen, zu sehen gegen was er ankämpfte.

Schwaches, grünes Licht. Undefiniert. Quellenlos.

Auf Abstand.

Er selbst war umgeben von einer blutroten, glühenden Membran aus Mako, von der er ahnte, dass sie ihn beschützte.

Sein Hass glühte, pulsierte.

Er ließ seinen Blick über tausende, Millionen von Strömen gleiten, die jede Ecke der Welt durchflossen und belebten. Die Menge von Mako-Energie, die der Planet besaß, war jenseits jeder menschlichen Vorstellungskraft und ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. Quellen puren Lebens, wohin er auch sah.

Das war das Verheißene Land.

Das Verheißene Land, beeinflusst und verseucht durch die Energie von Menschen. Kein Glück wartete hier auf ihn, sondern Schmerz – die Menschen hassten ihn. Beneideten ihn. Denn er war ein Cetra, auserwählt und heilig, höher als jeder andere Mensch.

Mako.

Kein Freund mehr für ihn, sondern der Feind.

Und alles war nur die Schuld der Menschheit.

Die rote Membran glühte, blendete ihn fast und pulsierte unaufhörlich. Sie drängte den Lebensstrom zurück, im selben Maß wie sein Hass und das Verlangen sein Schicksal zu erfüllen zunahm.

Er wollte nicht mit dem Lebensstrom verschmelzen. Nicht mit der unreinen menschlichen Energie in Berührung kommen, die seinen reinen Glanz, den eines Cetra, verschmutzen würde.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um Jenova.

_Mutter._

Rache. Rache an der Menschheit, für das was sie ihm und seinen Brüdern angetan hatten.

Keiner hatte verstanden, dass er gelitten hatte. Gelitten, nur weil er anders war. Sie hatten ihn mit verachtenden, lauernden Blicken beleidigt. Ihn und seine Brüder. Doch Mutter hatte ihn verstanden. Sie hatte ihn geliebt. Geschützt.

_Jenova. _

_Mutter._

Er schrie, und diesmal erzitterte der Lebensstrom unter seinem Schrei.

Die rote Membran pulsierte, vibrierte und barst.

Einen Wimpernschlag glaubte er, den Nordkrater vor sich zu sehen, schwarze Erde und geisterhafte Nebelwände. Schwindel ließ seinen mentalen Schutz einige Sekunden durchlässig werden. Und der Feind, der ihn umgab, nutzte sie.

„_Mörder..."_

„_Du hast mich getötet..."_

„_...ermordet..."_

„_...hinterhältig!"_

„_Schmerzen..."_

„_Unrein und verdorben..."_

„_Monster..."_

„_Bastard..."_

Stimmen strömten auf ihn ein, Bilder und Erinnerungen von Menschen, denen er begegnet war. Begegnungen, die diese Menschen nicht überlebt hatten. Ein Menschenleben war ihm nie viel wert gewesen, vielleicht hatten sie ihn deshalb mit diesen dunklen Blicken gestraft. Die Menschen.

Schon immer hatte Sephiroth gewusst, dass er anders war. Nie war er herzlos gewesen, wie so viele von ihm behauptet hatten. Er hatte Gefühle, er konnte lieben. Schließlich hatte er seine Brüder, Angeal und Genesis, vor vielen Jahren geliebt und versucht, sie zu schützen. Auch wenn er damals den Grund noch nicht gekannt hatte.

Mit ihnen hatte er sich verbunden gefühlt. Sie hatten ihn verstanden. Wie er waren auch Angeal und Genesis anders gewesen. Stärker. Besser. Keine Monster, wie sie später genannt wurden. Sie waren wunderschön gewesen. Jenovas Zellen hatten sie zu etwas Besonderem gemacht. Perfektioniert.

Es gab eine Zeit, in der sie von den Menschen bewundert und geliebt worden waren. Doch die Liebe der Menschen war ihm nie wichtig gewesen.

Angeal, sein ältester Bruder, ruhig und sanftmütig gegenüber denen, die er geliebt hatte. Stets hatte Sephiroth ihn für seine Ruhe, seine Ausgeglichenheit geschätzt. Und seinen Stolz und seine Träume bewundert. Fast beneidet.

Angeal selbst war es gewesen, der seinen Tod gewünscht hatte. Ihn gefordert, von einem seiner Brüder, der ihm seinen Willen gewährt hatte. Und das alles nur, weil er seine Göttlichkeit, seine Schönheit nicht erkannt hatte. Weil er geblendet gewesen war von den Ansichten, den Moralvorstellungen und der beengenden Sichtweise der Menschheit.

Die Menschen hatten Angeal getötet.

Und wieder waren es die Menschen, die ihm einen seiner Brüder genommen hatten.

Eine schwache Erinnerung an Zack, den jungen, übermütigen Soldaten, ließ ihn an seinen anderen Bruder denken. Genesis, ebenso geblendet von wie Angeal, war einer falschen Göttin nachgelaufen.

Sephiroth hatte Genesis Vorliebe für _Loveless_ immer unterschätzt. Es als nervige Angewohnheit, aber ungefährlich, abgetan.

Ein Fehler. Vielleicht hätte er seinen Bruder retten können.

Doch wann hatte Genesis angefangen sich von ihm zu entfernen? Er war für eine Göttin, die ihre Augen von ihm abgewandt hatte, gestorben. Seine eigene Göttlichkeit, seine Schönheit hatte Genesis nie erkannt.

Die ganze Zeit über hatten sie, Angeal, Genesis und Sephiroth, das Geschenk der wahren Göttin in sich getragen. Nur er erkannte es, Genesis und Angeal waren zu sehr beeinflusst von menschlichen Maßstäben, die an sie nicht angelegt werden konnten.

_Monster_ hatte ihn Genesis genannt.

Doch er war kein Monster – keiner von ihnen. Nur Mutter wusste um ihre Schönheit.

_'Mein wunderschöner Sohn. Du bist es, der Gaia reinigen wird. Du bist der Retter. Der Erlöser. Mein Sohn.'_

Die Menschen hatten sie um ihre Schönheit, ihre Perfektion beneidet, und deshalb hatten sie leiden müssen. Nur deshalb hatten Angeal und Genesis sterben müssen.

Erneut spürte er, wie sich ein Stück seiner Seele abspaltete. Wie sich der Gedanke an seine wunderschönen Brüder, das Verlangen, wieder mit ihnen vereint zu sein, von ihm löste.

Der Lebensstrom pulsierte, kämpfte gegen ihn an, doch Sephiroths Wille war stärker.

Er glaubte schweflige Dämpfe, modrige und verbrannte Erde zu riechen.

Wieder stürzte der Lebensstrom auf ihn ein, zwang ihn, sich zu erinnern und sein eigenes Ich durch die Augen anderer zu sehen.

Monster wurde er genannt. Immer wieder.

Wie eine Peitsche hieb dieses Wort auf ihn ein, mit tausenden Stimmen flüsterte ihm der Lebensstrom es zu.

'_Monster_', flüsterte Hojo.

'_Monster_', flüsterte Aeris.

'_Monster_', flüsterte Zack.

'_Monster_', flüsterte Angeal.

Das Flüstern verstummte, Sephiroths Lachen ließ den Lebensstrom erbeben. Die Worte tausender toter Menschen, die versuchten, ihn zu brechen, doch was waren sie schon wert? Was waren sie schon im Vergleich mit Jenova. Der gottgleichen Cetra, die ihn klarer sah, als ein Mensch es jemals vermochte.

Abermillionen Menschen trieben im Lebensstrom, formten und verseuchten ihn.

_'Reinige die Welt, mein Sohn. Du hast die Macht. Du wurdest von mir auserwählt.'_

In Sephiroths Hand lag es, den Lebensstrom zu reinigen. Gaia von der Pest zu befreien.

Vor seinem Tod war er seinem Ziel so nah gewesen. Gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter hätte er die Kraft, den Willen und die Macht gehabt, mit dem Planeten zu verschmelzen und über ihn zu herrschen.

Wunderbare Bilder von fremden Sternen, Erinnerungen, die ihm seine Mutter gezeigt hatte, kamen ihm in den Sinn.

Wie gern hätte er sie gesehen. Rein und unberührt von dem Schmutz der Menschheit.

Was war das Anlitz der Menschheit im Vergleich mit einem unberührten Land?

Was war ein Menschenleben, die Existenz der ganzen Menschheit, wert?

Konnte sich die Menschheit mit der Schönheit reiner Planeten messen?

Jenova hatte schon vor langer Zeit erkannt, dass die Menschen schlecht waren. Böse und nicht wert, diese Welt zu belagern.

Auch er hatte es erkannt – nur die Menschheit sah in sich nicht die wertlose Lebensform, die den Planeten in ihrem Griff hatte Sie glaubten sich im Recht. Sie hatten dem Lebensstrom ihren Willen aufgezwungen und Gaia verseucht. Eine Krankheit, die Pest, nicht mehr war die Menschheit in Wirklichkeit.

Sephiroth hatte verstanden.

Plötzlich verstummte der Lebensstrom, und auch er schwebte still in der Dunkelheit.

_'Es ist noch nicht zu spät, mein Sohn. Suche mich. Befreie mich. Unsere Macht, vereint, wird unsere Träume erfüllen.'_

_'Ich suche dich. Ich finde dich. Zusammen werden wir unsere Träume erfüllen.'_

Sephiroth bündelte seine Kraft, seine Energie.

Er dachte an Jenova, ihre Nähe und das damit verbundene Gefühl von Geborgenheit, an die Erinnerungen, die ihm seine Mutter gezeigt hatte und über alldem stand nur ein Wunsch. Der Wunsch zu leben.

Der Wunsch, ihre gemeinsamen Träume zu erfüllen.

Stärker als zuvor wurde der Planet erschüttert, als sich ein Fragment von ihm löste und seine Reise begann, zum Nordkrater, wo alles geendet hatte. Wo alles beginnen sollte.

_Reunion,_ hörte er sich selbst mit fremder Stimme flüstern, bevor er die Augen schloss und zurück geworfen wurde in den Lebensstrom.

Die Menschheit. Die Pest, die den Planeten verseuchte.

Sephiroth lächelte.

Mochten sie noch so dumm und beschränkt sein, doch ihre Strategie war einzigartig. Wenn man den Feind nicht durch Stärke besiegen konnte, machte man sich ihre Schwäche zu nutze.

Er dachte an Jenova. An ihre Träume, an ihre gemeinsame Zukunft.

Er erinnerte sich an Genesis, der ihn mit den Zitaten aus Loveless manchmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. Und an Angeal, der darüber nur gelacht hatte.

Mit jeder Erinnerung, mit jedem Gedanken, sprang ein Funke seiner roten Membran ab und heftete sich an einen der Geister um ihn herum. Nicht lange dauerte es, und seine Träume, Wünsche und Erinnerungen hatten die schwache, menschliche Seele gebrochen und eingenommen.

Schon kurze Zeit später färbte sich der Lebensstrom in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe blutrot.

Und Sephiroth lächelte bei dem Gedanken, zumindest einen seiner Brüder bald wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.


End file.
